Hematite Creatures
Hematite Let's jump into it, Shall we? Description Hematite is a very rare species because since they got hunted down to near extinction by most of the Crystal tribes. Hematite are basically corrupted crystals which have an attraction to the colour red, or darkness. They have teeth with the ability to chomp through a crystal. Their teeth are mainly made out of Chromium with a diamond layer that allows it to bite through everything they want, mainly aiming for crystals. Hematites require sunglasses because their eyes are sensitive to light.They’re usually a healing stone which keeps different kinds of bad spirits away, but sometimes consider themselves as a “Monster.” Hematite can get up to 30 feet when fully grown, and can grow past that limit when a born as a royal. Biology Hematite have extremely strong oral grips (strong jaws), as a result of about 14 main muscles in their jaw. Their tongues produce extreme amounts of heat which can reach up to 297 degrees fahrenheit (147 celsius). A Hematite has a pretty complicated anatomy, with a flexible ribcage and skull allowing them to fit through most tight spaces. The muscle structure on the front limbs of the Hematite are much more tight, as well as being stronger when compared to the rest of the body. The organs of a Hematite mainly look normal compared to a human’s, only swapping the placement of the brain and heart. Their body heat output is based off the temperature of the current area, making them temperature-dependent. A female Hematite has a larger tail than a male Hematite, much like a spider and its abdomen. Females have thicker, crystalized tails, which they store about 25,000-30,000 eggs in. Usually less than half of them survive. Male Hematite have the ability to produce a kind of glue-like substance with their tail, and stick it onto living creatures to suffocate it. This lets the Hematite to eat the black puddle of melted prey without difficulty. Royal Hematite are born in specific circumstances, leaving a tribe only focusing on them and overfeed them, giving these larvae enough nutrients to grow faster and larger than the rest. It is seen as a mutation to find a royal male. Royals grow up to 70ft in size and live to a maximum lifespan of 60 years, which is pretty young compared to a normal Hematite being able to live and reproduce until they reach their 130th year on average. Mutations on a Hematite are some of the rarest things that can occur. The most common mutation is gaining violet eyes, while two extra limbs were the most uncommon mutation. A Hematite larva turns into a teenager after their first metarmorphisis, meaning that they’ll be in an oddly round looking ball made out of sticks and dirt and will spend two full weeks in it, growing horns. Hematite call it the crescente ritual (growing ritual). It starts when the larva reaches its 10th year. The now teenager Hematite is going to turn into an adult after its second and very last crescente ritual which will go on for a month ending up with a fully grown Hematite. A Hematite mating ritual can become difficult for the males. The male has to battle the female Hematite, having to rub a substance onto her stomach each time the female tries to strike. The male will be consumed if he fails the ritual. The female will lay onto her back if the male won and he will proceed to impregnate the female, turning her passive. The mating ritual will repeat each year. Hematite main diets are crystals but sometimes have to catch other animals like rabbits, voles, or even bigger animals when none of them found. Hematite reacts sensitive to cyan light, which can burn or blind them with ease. The weakest spot on a Hematite is the crotch area on both genders. It is very rare, but it can cause the Hematite to explode if the crotch area gets hit with a hard object with enough force. Fun Facts -Hematite seem to hate areas that have nothing to do than their natural habitat -They prefer the colour red over darkness -Hematite prefer to hunt in groups -Hematite like to steal items from other creatures -They don’t know much about forest which gives them the idea that they won’t be seen when hidden behind a tree - Their nostrils are small, even for a Hematite’s size - The way their unguis looks like is pretty similar to a dog’s unguis - Birds and Hematite have the same bone structure, making the Hematite surprisingly light - Hematite have strong toxic pee which can destroy normal skin layers Ne.png|Small example of body built Welelle.png|Hematite leader, M Royal|65ft gaye.png|Oculi citizen, F|32ft ps; Hematite are an open species, it is allowed to make one! They're an cave species If any more info is needed, please contact ShrimpyShrimps Discord: Nø Hømø#3144 Category:Species